


All My Life

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [8]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Other, adoption is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne and Aiden are spending some time together and Aiden asks Corinne an…odd question.





	All My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Savage Garden’s “I Knew I Loved You”, which you can listen to here —-> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZqFK4dcl2Q

“How did you know you wanted Genevieve and me?” Aiden asked me with a curious look in his eyes. We sat together at the kitchen table, Aiden reading a book as I looked over papers to get the kids enrolled in school. The paper I was holding fell out of my hand and I sat in shock for a minute.

“Uuuuummmm…” The words seemed stuck in my throat. _How DO you explain that?!_ I panicked for a moment before gathering my thoughts and looked back to this child who had stolen my heart.

“Well, I prayed and prayed and prayed to whatever god would listen. I knew I was made to be a mom and then I learned I couldn’t give birth to any kids. So I knew I would find the child or children that were supposed to be mine.” I started before looking at him. “So then, when Dad and I went to meet Miss Lillian to see if there was a child there for us, I saw you guys and I just knew I loved you.” I finished with a smile, grabbing his hand and running my thumb over the top.

“You really love us, don’t you?” My son asked as he stood up to hug me. His face buried into my neck and I started petting his hair.

“More than you can even imagine, darlin’. I’ve been waiting all my life for you two.” I whispered and kissed his cheek.

“I love you too, mom.” He said and hugged my neck before sitting on my knee. He grabbed his book and went back to reading as I reviewed the papers for school, grinning as I held my son close to me.


End file.
